Collision
by theDarkIsRising
Summary: Just another mission. Another way to help bring about the defeat of Voldemort. That's all they thought they were getting into, but they weren't counting on a whole coven of vampires. HPxTwilight
1. And who might you be?

DarkIsRising (hullo from the Harry Potter corner! I'm taking a break from my HG/RL obsession, sort of… with a crossover: please forgive me and my rampant imagination.)

Collision

All recognizable Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and all Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

"Are you sure this time? I mean, are you absolutely sure?"

The brown haired woman wearily eyed the man next to her. He was busy pointing at a set of auction records coupled with a picture of a small, golden cup. They were standing in a secluded batch of woods from which the beginnings of a small town could be seen. He had dragged her out here at the crack of dawn so they could get an early start on the new information. A start that apparently involved traveling a long ways.

"It's all here, Hermione," he continued excitedly. "Everything! It was sold after being found in an abandoned store to an old couple in Yorkshire. Then they died and left it to their great-niece who promptly auctioned it off across the Atlantic to the States. It has been bouncing from buyer to buyer for the past sixty years, but now, it has finally stopped here. All obtainable sales records say it is still with this person."

Hermione hugged her arms closer to herself and tried to will some more warmth into her body. Remus and his enthusiasm were contagious, but not so much at nearly 4:30 in the morning. She had to give it to him though, he had made a breakthrough. They had been searching over a year for one of the Horcruxes caught in a Founder's relic. The Order that was not solely fighting back the Death Eaters attacking waves was out looking for parts of Voldemort's soul to destroy. It had been difficult to say the least; the wizard was a tricky bastard.

"Okay," she breathed out, causing it to condense in the frosty air, "how are we going to get their exactly?" She paused, biting her lip. "And when we do, how are we going to get it?"

Remus tried fruitlessly to hold back a chuckle. Hermione cut him a famous glare, causing him to dry up the laughter and answer. "Well, you're a witch and I'm a wizard. It's as simple as that."

She took a moment to process that before nearly shouting, "We're Apparating across the ocean?!"

"Yes," Remus drew out, as if it was the most obvious thing to do, as if people survived such a long distance travel all the time.

Hermione's eyes had widened in distress. "Do you know the percentage of people who actually end up on the right continent? If they even make it to land at all! The possibility of death is astronomical!" She ended in high shrill that caused several birds to squawk in kind and fly away.

He nodded in understanding. "However," he rebutted, "if we have someone on the other side as a sort of anchor to guide us then we'll be quite alright."

"Like…like human Portkey area?"

"Exactly."

Again, Hermione's eyes narrowed as something crossed her mind. "Then why don't we just use a Portkey to begin with?"

"Ah, even you know, Hermione, that that will take too much time and energy to construct when we need to leave as soon as possible. Besides, we'll be doing it as a Side-Along."

She gulped and said weakly, "Side-Along? I'm afraid I'm not very good at those and last time…"

"Last time was your first time; it gets easier." He put an arm around her comfortingly.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Right now."

"What?" she shrieked again. She had barely heard any details of what was going on, least of all where exactly they were going. Or how they were going to get the job done once they were there.

But it was too late for arguments or any of the such, for at that moment they turned and winked out of sight as Hermione lost her voice in the void of Apparation.

Several thousand miles away, they landed in a heap on some very green and quite squish vegetation. Too dizzy to even stand, Hermione could only dry heave on her side as she tried to regain her sense of balance. Nothing came up in her body's vomit reaction to the trip since she had skipped out on breakfast. Remus looked around dazed, but he was on his feet and peered worriedly down at her. He gently sat her up against a nearby tree. Merlin, how many time zones had they crossed?

"Alright there, Hermione? I know it's a little daunting at first, but the spinning should stop soon."

It didn't stop exactly 'soon.' Nearly ten minutes had passed before Remus could pull Hermione to her feet without her swaying. She hastily patted around for her wand and found it, seeing Remus had his as well. Being stuck in another hemisphere wandless was a scary prospect indeed. Especially when about to attempt a robbery.

"Can you walk? I could carry or levitate you, if you want," Remus offered helpfully.

She slapped his hand off her elbow, giving him a fierce look. "I can walk, thank you very much. It will take more than a surprise Side-Along to make me an invalid. Now," she glanced at the papers still amazingly in his hand, "care to share anymore of that with me? I'd really like to know where the bloody hell we are right now and where we're going."

Her ferocity did not faze him. They had been partners for a while now and he had become accustomed to her becoming snappish at times. Not that he couldn't really blame her since he did spring this on her.

"We are in upstate Washington at the moment. Dumbledore's good friend William Van Buren was nice enough to offer up a secure, fixed location so that our Apparating would go smoothly." He pointed offhandedly to a small, isolated cabin stuck back in the mass of trees nearby. It was a bit hard to see in the last slants of light. "Bit of a hermit," he whispered to her. "Probably won't see him at all."

The term 'mass of trees' did not adequately describe the woods around them. It was green. Impossibly green. Hermione did not know such shades could exist in the United States or even outside of Ireland where she was stationed two years ago. The tall trees still had emerald clinging to them and moss, which they had fallen in, covered everything. It was slightly warmer here than it had been in Edinburgh, but what little of the darkened sky she could see was overcast. About as English weather could get outside of the actual country.

Remus was leading her along a narrow path by the light of their two lit wands and she did not ask how he knew his way around. Rather she said, "And where are we going?"

"There's a small town a few miles to the north of here. It's called," he squinted down at a map, holding his wand close, "Forks, nearly right in Canada. It was the only information location wise about the cup's current owner. We'll have to do some actual scouting to find the house."

"Who is the owner? I mean, is there enough for using a locator spell? I'd hate to arouse suspicion in such a small town if we had to continually ask around." The place had to be small; it was barely a dot floating on the sea that was Washington State.

Remus beamed at her then, obviously proud of his researching abilities. "We have a first initial and last name. C. Cullen. The cup was purchased at an auction house in Boston by this C. Cullen with only Forks, Washington, as an address listing. It was an elite auction, not too many questions asked if you have the money."

"Should we start on his location now or wait? Do we need time to develop some sort of strategy?"

He furrowed his brow. "Strategy is something I did not take time to think on, but it should be simple enough. Break in, steal the cup, destroy the bit of soul inside, and if the cup survives, we can return it. Simple as that. Then of course, disappear before we get caught in any of that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said tiredly, "Simple, indeed. If these are wizards, Remus, we could have a fight on our hands or at least, have to do some serious magic to obtain it. Please tell me they are Muggles. The worst would be some memory charms."

"I've found no mention of them in any wizarding tomes or from anyone I've spoken to. There have only been a few Cullen wizards and witches. Most likely, we have some Muggles on our hands that don't have the faintest idea of what they have sitting in their house."

Trudging along, a break could finally be seen in the woods. Hermione thanked the stars. A hiker she was not and they had gone quite a few miles. She would have nearly clamored onto a broom instead of walk. Well, nearly. There were definitely too many trees for her to hit and she was bad enough flying in open air. Turning to face Remus on the edge of the road, she asked, "We're not following the highway by foot, are we? Strange hitchhikers would only arouse suspicion."

He pulled her back from the asphalt and shook his head. "Of course not. I brought transportation." Remus drew a miniature-sized broom from his pocket, causing Hermione to grimace instantly. She had only been kidding about the broom, honestly. Recognizing her expression, he reassured her, "I'll be the one flying; all you need to do is just to hang on to me."

Mumbling incoherently, Hermione got on the now fully-sized Nimbus 3000 and hastened to wrap her arms around Remus' waist. They and even the broom had a Chameleon charm placed upon them so as not to draw unwanted attention. The area was pretty void of wizarding activity and seeing someone flying would set the locals into a panic. Even at the turning late hour, she had guessed it to be around 8:30 p.m. local time, people on flying brooms in the night sky would not be a good thing.

"Shut your eyes. That'll make it easier," offered Remus as he kicked off the ground and soared above the foliage. Not that Hermione knew that for a fact. Quite the contrary, she had her face buried into his back and her eyes squinched shut, not reveling in the cold air whooshing past. Give her a Death Eater battle any day; just don't put her on an operating broom. She tried to focus on Remus' breathing to keep herself calm.

She felt the broom shudder under them and she latched onto Remus tighter as they hovered in one spot. Falling off was not an option.

"Hermione," he started gently, "we are over Forks right now. I need you to do a locator spell. It will be easier to follow it from the air than the ground." He prodded further when she squeaked at the prospect, "I would, but I really can't let go of the broom right now. Unless you would like me to."

"No!" affirmed Hermione, snapping her eyes open. She focused on getting her wand out of her pocket and not looking down. Once accomplished, she began a string of incantations, holding the wand out into the open air. One of her arms was still glued around Remus. A brief pause and the wand stiffened and swiveled off toward the west, pulsing a faint red at the tip.

"Well done," commended Remus, turning ever so slightly to show a smile lighting up his war-worn features. "If only that cup wasn't untraceable magically, we could have done that ages ago. Now," he spun the handle to face their new bearings, "hold steady and tell me when we get close."

Now Hermione had to keep her eyes open and focused on the flashing red wand tip, the only bright in the darkness. She directed Remus back and forth as it sped up and brightened or slowed and dulled. Finally, they had a heading that took them straight west out of town. The small houses and even a school flashed by as they skimmed the treetops, stopping everyone once and awhile to make sure that they were going in the right direction.

The day was gone, overtaken completely by night as they finally approached a rushing river, swollen from rain. Some of the clouds began to scurry by quick enough to show a waxing moon hanging low on the horizon. A large white house was perched upon a cliff overlooking the water. Her wand tip flared to a constant red color as they wheeled closer. "Gotcha," she smirked triumphantly.

All the colossal windows covering the house flooded light into the surrounding lawn. Figures moved behind the glass, casting shadows that mimicked them.

"How many?" whispered Hermione, suddenly feeling that being invisible just wasn't enough. She leaned an imperceptible bit to see for herself, not that she had the vision Remus had.

"I'm counting…about…eight," he finished in a surprised tone. "Four males and four females."

Hermione exhaled loudly. "Damn, that many? What is this, some sort of commune?"

"I'm not sure." Remus wrinkled his nose in distaste and shook his head. "It doesn't smell right."

"Doesn't smell right," she echoed incredulously. "Whatever you say, Remus." He cut her a look. "Okay, okay. I know the sniffer never lies, but let's just focus on the job at hand. There's three stories on this place, circle around and let's find an entry point."

He complied yet the bothered, thoughtful expression never left his face. Starting on the topmost floor, they circled around it then dropped to the next as the red maintained its uninterrupted constant color. The spell had found the person, now it was up to their own snooping skills to find the cup. "Second floor seems a good place," he muttered. "Less likely to cause a commotion than going in by the first floor with everyone milling about. Now how exactly to get in?"

"Well, you're a wizard and I'm a witch. Simple as that."

Remus clearly did not like having his words thrown back at him as he swung the broom around to a window and motioned for Hermione to go in. "Ladies first."

"Oh, since when did chivalry count for breaking in through a window?" Her argument left him unaffected and he continued motioning. Abruptly, each froze and became silent as a door at the front slammed open and voices could be heard.

"I know what I saw, Edward…" began a musical female voice, irate.

"Alice," interjected a male, "it keeps changing and it's never threatening. Even you keep saying that. Don't worry about _that_. It's been nearly three weeks. You need to go with Jasper and Rosalie." His tone became softer. "I know you want to help, but you would be telling me to do the same. For Bella's sake. In order to make sure she's at absolutely no risk."

Silence was his only answer.

He replied anyway. "I know you are very well behaved and in control, but I won't let you take that chance. I'm only trying to keep this from getting worse." He laughed, but it was void of humor. "Why can't I be the voice of reason? Now Alice, get in that car with Rosalie and Jasper or I will do so for you by force. You don't have to go all the way to the preserves, just find something local to satiate you and then return."

"Anything new, the slightest change and I will be coming back," she shot back. "This isn't something we're used to. I can feel it. It's different."

Next a car door slammed and tires squealed as it pealed out and sped off down the path they had seen from above. Remus and Hermione only dared to breathe after the front door closed once more and no more voices emitted from the outside.

"Down to five," whispered Remus, still cautious.

Hermione nodded and wasting no time unlocked the window latch with a simple charm. With ease, she pushed it up and propped it open. He maneuvered the broom close enough that she could throw a leg over the sill and slither in. Following in kind, Remus soon stood in the sparse room next to Hermione, downsizing the broom once more and ensuring both wands were as invisible as themselves. Since they had cast the invisibility spell on the other, they could see each other clearly and Hermione's motion saying she would start there and go down was not lost on Remus as he nodded and pointed up.

Scattering, she took the leftmost part of the floor and he took the right. She flitted quietly in and out of rooms, noticing the lack of furniture and knick knacks. Hermione hoped she wasn't going too fast and end up missing the cup. Remus seemed to not be having much luck either as he quickly ascended the stairs; he waved his bye to her and disappeared. Biting her lip, she came out one of nearly the last room on her side and was promptly grabbed from behind and dragged back down the hall. Having been in this situation before, she kept a firm grasp of her wand and kept from screaming, trying to throw an elbow, but finding only something hard. The firm, cold hand grasped her roughly around her throat and the other pinned her arms. Struggling really wasn't an option as whoever it was had a steel grip.

"Your invisibility is baffling yet very annoying," the cool, velvet voice she recognized from earlier began dryly. "Trivial, though. Your thoughts were so loud as to make detection easy." He chuckled again without mirth. "But the heartbeat," his fingers pressed harder against her throbbing jugular, "was so loud, so distinct. It was nearly drowning those out." The man leaned in closer over her shoulder, his sweet breath hitting Hermione full in the face. "Not often you do breaking and entering whoever you are or more apt whatever you are. Did the Volturi send you? And how in God's name did they give you any powers?"

Hermione's mum had once told her that silence was prudent. So for the moment she was, not really sure she could have spoken with the clamp around her neck anyway. First things first. Remus had been wrong about the whole Muggle part. Really, really wrong. Second, this bastard was in her mind. She could feel it now and instantly blocked him with her skills in Occlumency. Remus had taught her well, but she had been too preoccupied to feel him riffling about in her mind before. Upon stopping his entry, he stiffened behind her and slowly began to growl.

"Stay out of there, thank you," she gasped out. "I did not give you a free pass into my brain."

That only served to make him even angrier as he demanded that she show herself. Suddenly, Hermione was having a severe lack of oxygen as he squeezed tighter. The reversal spell slipped barely from her lips as she hardly had time to think up a plan B. As if plan A was not already shot to bits. She felt him loosen as the spell melted off, revealing her in some Muggle blue jean, a green sweater, and a grey coat. Sputtering loudly, she choked down much needed air.

The commotion caused a door behind the two to open and he whipped around toward the noise. A teenage girl appeared from down a hall Hermione had been going back to check. Her long dark hair hung around a pretty, but pale face and her brown eyes had widened to an unthinkable size at the sight in front of her.

"Bella," he said tenderly, sounding like he wished she did not have to see this.

"Edward," she hesitated, "what's going on? Who is that?" She peered closer. "She's not…she's not…"

Hermione felt him shake his head. "No, she isn't one of us, but I've yet to figure as to what." Upon seeing the girl, he had loosened his hold on Hermione, but there was not a speck of wiggle room.

"Then Alice was right. She saw someone coming and you still sent her away."

"Bella, she needed to feed and no doubt she is on her way back. I don't think this has gone past her radar. Now," his gripped tightened once more and the witch made a very verbal protest, "I'm going to take our little visitor downstairs and see what everyone else will make of her. You need to go first, Bella. I'd like to keep an eye on you both."

The girl flushed in a rather angry way as if she expected more of an explanation out of him. Hermione had taken up struggling again, but stopped at the sight of a figure on the stairs. Remus held up a finger for her to be silent and gave her a nod as if to say "I know exactly what's going on." Creeping, he came behind Bella, placing a suddenly existent hand on her shoulder and his wand at her throat.

Startled would be mild way of describing Edward's reaction. The sight of a man materializing behind the girl and holding her in much the same position Hermione was in nearly set him off. Growling comparable to a bear rumbled from him and Remus just stared. Edward seemed to be sniffing the air and becoming even angrier.

"About bloody time," muttered Hermione.

"Let go of her or I will kill this one, dog." From what part of his face she could see, Hermione knew he was baring his entire set of pearly teeth. Remus continued his calm gaze waiting for Edward to be silent. "If you even try to harm her, you will not even know what hit you."

The girl's scared face trembled as she sputtered out, "Edward…just…"

Remus' cool, professional voice cut in. "I don't want to have to kill her, much less hurt her, but we are in a war and time is not on our side. Just give us what we want and we'll leave. No one the worse."

"You can't have her," snarled Edward immediately.

"Don't be absurd, this has nothing to do with her. Though I must say of all the vampires I've seen, none keep a human around this long. Quite a skill; your abstinence."

"Then what do you…"

However Edward never finished his question as a crowd of lithe pale-skinned creatures flew up on the landing. Hermione took the sudden chaos to aptly point her wand and morph into her Animagus form. She let out a relieved hoot as she flew over to Remus side, falling down from her owl form into her human one. Wings were a completely different flying entity than a broom. She stood with her wand trained on the group. Remus was right, one hundred percent. Vampire coven. One with golden eyes. She felt like an idiot for not realizing it herself.

None of the vampires she had come across in her dark dealings had ever looked quite so beautiful or eternal. All seven looked carved from marble, each detail painstakingly glorious. She knew enough spells that could break through their tough skin and silently dared them just to try.

"I told you…" began the lithe smaller female with short black hair. Her words were cut short by a breathtaking older blonde man who stepped forward between the wizards and the majority of his family that were growling and baring teeth.

"If you would let Bella go, we could discuss this much more civilly down stairs." The vampires behind him looked shocked. "If not, I'm afraid my family will have a hard time restraining themselves."

The two passed a look between them. "If all else fails, Apparate out and meet back at Van Buren's," whispered Hermione. Remus inclined his head and they both let go of the silent girl's arm and pushed her forward. Swiftly, bronze-haired Edward strode forward and wrapped his arms protectively around her, whispering soothingly.

Wands lowered slightly, Remus and Hermione allowed themselves to be escorted down the flight of stairs. One in the group, a tall, broad, slightly scary man, smirked down at their wands. "As if that stupid stake legend is even true." They entered into a large open living space where no one took the convenience of taking a seat. All stood and glared each other up and down.

The blonde man took a side glance at Edward before speaking. "What is it that you seek so badly as to break into my house and then hold my son's girlfriend hostage? Why should we spare you now?"

"All we need is a cup," began Hermione. "A small, golden two-handled cup that a C. Cullen purchased from an auction in Boston. It needs to be destroyed."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," answered the man.

"Do you still have it?" asked Remus.

"Yes, it's upstairs in my room. Why must it be destroyed?"

"To help save the world."

No one on the undead side spoke.


	2. Hate to say I told you so

DarkIsRising (For Jackie or else…)

All recognizable Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and all Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyer's. No infringement is intended, but chaos is expected.

* * *

Edward was bombarded with his family members' thoughts as the strangers' claim washed over them. Each had a varied reaction. Rosalie was by far the most irate, her marble face etched with fury. _Who the hell are these people? What makes them think they have the right to come into our home and disrupt our life this way? I'm going to rip that little girl's throat out… _Emmett was entirely too busy trying to unruffle his wife and keeping a keen eye on the intruders.

Carlisle gave him a swift glance. _Edward, anything new from them? _Esme's expression mirrored his own concern and curiosity. Edward simply gave a slight shake of no. Bella looked outright confused at the exchange, looking up at him with wide, questioning eyes. The smell of her anxiety was heavy around her.

He smoothed back her hair and started to reassure her when Alice's voice screamed in his head. _Edward! _His head snapped up to look at her black eyes and then moved over to Jasper's ocher ones. _I told you so. _She finished her sentiment from earlier. _Something new. Something powerful. But I've seen no malevolence from them. I'm still searching. _Her eyes fluttered closed briefly; forehead wrinkled in concentration.

Jasper held his gaze. _They feel familiar. As though I've met them before… _His thoughts trailed off to a farther recess of his memories where Edward could not follow anymore.

Suddenly, the rage coming from Rose was bubbling over and with Jasper distracted, it was not calmed. She snapped out, "I want to know who the hell you people are. How dare you break in and then make demands of us!" She pointed an immaculate finger at her family. "You have shown no reason for us to trust you and to grant your request." A sneer marred her features. "'To save the world.' You expect us to believe that. For all we know you are from the Volturi."

Esme gave her a disapproving look as if to say 'I've taught you better than that.' Foul language was not tolerated under any circumstances. "Rosalie," she harshly chided.

Emmett gave the man and women a hard look. "She makes a good point, Esme." He absentmindedly rubbed his wife's shoulders. "Although they are not in much of a position," he motioned to the silent and grave figures before them, "seven vampires against their pathetic little sticks."

Carlisle's thoughts mostly very controlled sprang out and Edward heard it just before the human female responded. _I would not count those out._

"Pathetic little sticks?" she seethed back in her English accent, clearly getting fed up with the entire situation. "You are one ignorant vampire if you've never seen a wand or a witch for that matter. I'll show you what this puny piece of wood can do!"

With that she raised the wand higher in a more threatening position and prepared to say more. The older man with her raised his empty hand and pushed hers back down to her side. Forcing her angered gaze upon him, he said quietly, but not lost on the vampires, "Hermione, refrain and do try to stay focused."

She conceded, grasping the wooden handle so tight her knuckles went white. Muttering, she replied, "Hurry up or I'm stunning them all and finding the cup myself. I didn't come this far to stand around and get threatened."

Emmett outright laughed at the revelation, even as Carlisle's lips tightened into a line. "A witch?" he chortled, then considered the man. "What are you? Well," he amended, his nose scrunching in disgust, "apart from the obvious. A warlock?"

"Wizard, actually," he replied calmly.

Edward could not help his eyes from narrowing and from pulling Bella closer as he spoke up quickly, "Do you know the man you are with is a werewolf?" He held the woman's gaze as she turned to the man in question. All the vampires heard him mention 'a scent.' She rolled her eyes and muttered about 'things not smelling right.'

The entire Cullen clan flared their nostrils in distaste at the stench permeating around the room. As if an intrusion was not enough, one done so by a reeking dog was much, much worse. Each eyed him suspiciously as if any small move could set him off into a giant, furry wolf.

"But if he's a werewolf," began Bella quietly to Edward, "how is he so calm? He hasn't shaken at all. His control is greater than even Sam's."

The woman, who had already shown her feistiness, flashed a quick sarcastic grin. "Why yes, I've known that for quite a long time." Her smile widened. "He's only scary around the full moon, nothing to worry your little undead selves about."

"This is utterly ridiculous," groused Rosalie. "Have you ever heard of such? Werewolves who actually turn during a full moon, witches, and magic. Where are you hiding the broom you rode in on?"

Unexpectedly, Jasper moved forward, causing even Alice to look surprised. He surveyed the faces before speaking. "I met a witch once. It was during the war." He turned to the other two and apologetically elaborated. "The Civil War. She came upon me feeding outside a battlefield and tried to dispose of me." He cast his eyes down ashamedly. "She was young and not very experienced." His silence answered what happened to the unfortunate woman.

Alice immediately brushed past Edward and the rest to wrap an arm around Jasper. Her look was accusing as if the strangers themselves had brought up the memory. She stood next to him, offering solace. Soon Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I, too, have come across some of your kind in my time. Much more than Jasper here. But only briefly," the blonde man smiled wearily, "since they do exterminate our kind at every opportunity possible, regardless…"

"Regardless of diet," finished the werewolf. "Now, back to business if you will…"

Carlisle held up a finger to halt the man. "Before we go any farther, I think some introductions are in order. If you would kindly tell us your names."

"As long as you do the same," replied the woman.

"Very well," conceded Carlisle.

"Hermione Granger."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

Edward watched patiently as his father pointed out each person and named them, including Bella. Hermione and Remus seemed satisfied with the exchange. In frustration, he tried again to penetrate their minds, finding barriers once again. Each turned quickly on him. Knowing he was the mind reader of the group, they eyed him apprehensively.

Hermione would not look away from him. "Edward," she asked, "what is it you want to know so badly you can't keep out of our minds?"

He couldn't believe he had been caught again. "The truth," he answered quickly. "I am trying to see if you have an ulterior motive or if you are true to your word. You cannot fault me for watching out for my family."

"No," she grimaced, "but you are about to give me a headache." She rubbed a temple with her free hand.

Embarrassed momentarily, he withdrew from his probing, but kept a metaphorical ear open for any slips they might make. Esme raised an eyebrow at him. _Behave._ Rosalie was chewing over a thought they kept going through her mind. _Truth. Are they telling it? Prove it._

"I'd rather like to see them prove it."

"Prove what?" Hermione spat back. "That we are telling the truth?"

"Of course, well at least the witch part." She smirked at her own challenge.

"The invisibility, the thought blocking," Hermione pointed angrily to herself, "me becoming an owl weren't enough for you."

"No," replied Rose haughtily.

Remus' eyes flicked between the two before pointing his wand at Hermione and saying, "Silencio." Leaving her in a very fuming silence. He turned his wand on Rosalie next, causing her to look taken back, and muttered the same spell. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. If color could have come to her cheeks it would have as she looked to be screaming herself hoarse.

Emmett looked stricken and made a move toward Remus. "Stop it! Whatever you did to her, take it off!" He growled for effect.

However, Edward was shaking with laughter, along with a giggling Alice and grinning Jasper. "I rather like this side of Rose. It will make it much more peaceful around the house."

This statement caused Emmett to turn his anger toward his brother who still had mirth in his eyes. Esme's mouth set into a severe line and turned to Remus. "Please, you have made your point. Release Rosalie. I don't think you have enough spells to break up their brawls."

"As long as the ladies can contain themselves," he muttered. Hermione slapped him and narrowed her eyes, causing him to smirk. He lifted her spell first, leaving her audibly huffing as he freed Rosalie next.

"I do believe that simple spell answers any lingering questions as to our legitimacy. I'd rather not have to do anything more drastic." He pushed his lengthy sandy brown hair out of his eyes, appearing very tired.

"But," spoke up Bella. All seven vampires swiveled toward her in surprise as if they had completely forgotten her presence. She blushed as the attention was directed toward her. Sneaking a peek up at Edward, she continued, "You have never explained the 'saving the world' part. I mean, did you just take it upon yourself to do it? What exactly are you saving it from?" Her earnest, pink-tinged expression peered back from within the stark white figures.

"I understand these are rather unusual circumstances and we do apologize for entering your home in such a manner. But we need you to realize that at the moment, our people are at a war. This won't completely make sense to you all, but we are members of an order fighting against a very evil wizard. Voldemort," none of the vampires moved at the name, except Carlisle, "is trying to take over the wizarding world and is killing everyone in his way. It won't be long before it spills over into the Muggle world – I mean the non-magical world – and he obtains everything." Remus steely gaze held them. "The cup is essential to his downfall."

Hermione nodded in affirmation. "We can't kill him. He managed to split his soul and to hide the pieces in various objects like the cup each with strong magical protection. We must destroy all of his Horcruxes harboring his essence. Even if we do damage to him, he is still connected to life through all his other pieces of soul. So, you can see our problem. You, Mr. Cullen," she pointed at Carlisle, "are in possession of a piece of Voldemort's soul."

Having been silent throughout the speech, Edward was shaken to see Carlisle shiver, actually shiver at the news. "He's back, you say? But Dumbledore assured me that he was gone. Such a massive threat had been thwarted."

"You…you knew Dumbledore?" stuttered Hermione.

"Of course, he was one of those few of your kind I have met. He gave me fair warning about a temptation I might be offered by this Voldemort if I lingered in England too long. He was a very decent man. Later he sent word, remembering our meeting and that I had a sizeable coven to convert, of the peace that then existed."

Esme gaped with everyone else. "When you returned from that trip to London twenty years ago, you never mentioned this to any of us. Or of a return correspondence."

He looked properly guilty. "I did not wish to worry any of you with something so far away. Then when I was told it was over, it seemed quite pointless to drudge an old worry up. But," he looked up at Remus, "I see times have changed."

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead and we are hurting for anything that would give us the upper hand." Carlisle turned even grimmer at the news.

Edward's carefully angled features took upon an air of perplexity before becoming his cultivated mask, a question burning in his eyes. "I have handled this cup many times. It has never shown any signs of being out of the ordinary or of possessing magical properties of any kind. I do not quite see how a soul is residing in it."

Hermione tapped her wand against her leg, shooting tiny multicolored sparks. It could easily be seen she was tired of the talk. "It's made to be inconspicuous. You wouldn't have necessarily seen it act strangely. The cup is merely a vessel holding in the soul. We'll have to extract it from within its hiding spot in order to kill it. A cup isn't much of a conduit for action."

"And this war," continued Edward conversationally.

"This war," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "has been going on long enough. Do you have a question about it? Because I'll be more than happy to give you a blow-by-blow replay."

"Hermione," warned Remus as he felt her Occlumency slipping away. Her eyes held a challenge to Edward as she thought back to the last battle, one of the most devastating to date.

The images that slammed into Edward's head were dark and dim. Hermione was in a very angry state as she flashed through a piece of her past.

_She was creeping down an alley way, looking back occasionally. Soon a bright, red light filled the street before her, accompanied with screams soon after. She was running toward the noises, cursing under her breath and saying "They've found out. Oh God, they know." _The scene cut rapidly to another. _She was now standing on the same wide street lined with urban buildings. Masses of people fought and hurtled curses around her. The lights from their wands swirled about her as if caught in a freak fireworks show. A black-robed, white-masked figure advanced on her just like the multitude of similarly dressed people descending on the Order. Bodies, bodies, bodies. They were everywhere. Ron? RON? RON! She forgot about the battle as she knelt forward at the sight of his familiar red hair. A sharp pain entered her side like a knife. Bella. _Edward was startled by the name of his angel uttered with such hatred. _Blood was on her just like everyone else. Bellatrix. Forget the pain. The sneering face laughed at her. "I killed him. I killed him." She cackled on and on in a sing-song voice. __Ron…no… __His blood was still warm on her hand where she had touched him; his eyes were glossy.__I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU. IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! "Avada Kedavra." The green light startled the laughing witch and she fell over soundless finally. She rose, clutching her side. The same green curse from her wand caught another Death Eater by surprise. "I'll kill you all." A white figure appeared among the black. Voldemort. White hot knives all over her body. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!_

Tears streamed unhindered down Hermione's pale face; it had lost its fierceness and looked crumpled. Remus materialized a handkerchief out of thin air and carefully used it to wipe away the tears that still came out. "Oh Hermione, you needn't have put yourself through that again." He handed the damp white material over to her so she could continue to dab her eyes.

"Now he'll understand." She leveled a stare at the vampires.

Edward would not look up at her. Bella held his face between her hands. "You were shaking," she whispered. "Edward, are you alright? You…you said my name." She seemed hurt by that fact.

He traced an icy finger over her jaw and then her lips. "It wasn't you, love. Nothing like you." A strangled thought caused him to finally raise his bowed head. _Satisfied? _He inclined to say 'yes.' "I'm very sorry for your loss. It was never my intention to bring forth something so painful for you, physically and emotionally. But I thank you nonetheless for allowing me to fully understand your circumstances." He hesitated before going on. "That last part. I felt it just as you did. What is that called?"

"The Cruciatus Curse." She grinned without humor. "Clearly used for torture. Why?"

His family bombarded him with their thoughts as they wanted to know about what he had seen. He shook his head as if to say he would explain it later, but not here. "It reminded me of Jane." Bella gasped at the name as the vampires stiffened. Esme looked stricken as she covered her mouth.

_That bad?_

_Oh dear, how can anything be comparable to _that

_How could a little human girl survive?_

"Not a friend of yours, I take it," stated Remus at the reaction.

"Definitely not," snarled Alice at the memory of Italy.

Bella unable to convey herself to Edward via thought took his hand. "Jane? But she's horrible and what she can do is even worse. What could even be close to that?" She shuddered involuntarily. "How bad was it?"

"Worse. Nothing you ever need to see or experience. Not that I ever would let such harm befall you. Let's just say their current war," he spoke to his family, "far exceeds the worst that could have happened with the Volturi. A variable 'Jane' at the end of every wand."

The poor handkerchief had been pulverized by Hermione's constant crumpling of it. Her tearstains had been erased with it and her face held the air of poise once more. But Remus still had a hand on her shoulder giving it an occasional squeeze. "Yes, we've been through quite a lot. If we may see the cup now."

"Jasper," said Carlisle rapidly, "please retrieve the cup."

Without a second thought, he flew up the stairs at vampire speed and had returned before any of the living present had properly blinked. Gleaming in the light, the small golden cup shone innocently in his colorless hand. Ever so carefully, he handed it to Hermione, eyeing Remus. Jasper made certain to hold onto one handle and to offer the other to her, ensuring no contact. As soon as she grasped it, he backed away within the folds of his family. Each gazed upon the object with apprehension.

"Now to unlock your secret," murmured Hermione.

Remus sighed. "I'm sure there is a catch."

Cocking an eyebrow in reply, she shook her head. "There's always a catch where he's concerned."

After the standoff, the vampires took seats on the ample furniture in the main room. They sat like perfect marble statues and as still as rocks. Edward pulled Bella down onto his lap, wrapping his arms securely around her. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, but kept his focus on the two people still standing in the room.

"With the locket, Dumbledore had to drink the water, Harry said. The ring had to be worn in order to break it. Ravenclaw's book had to be read out loud…all 1,567 pages. Each instance the wizard was weakened by the act. So what do we have to do to crack this?" Hermione was pacing but abruptly stopped to show the cup, dangling from one finger.

"Whatever it is, it won't be pleasant. I'm sure he engineered something nice and sinister for us to do," added Remus mordantly.

Alice's voice rang out unexpectedly. "It is a cup, is it not? It holds things. Perhaps you are supposed to put something into it."

Hermione peered closer at the diminutive chalice in her grasp. "Of course, we have to fill it. Most likely with a liquid since it is a cup."

"But with what?" Remus rubbed his chin and jaw in concentration. "I guess we could always just start out with water." He raised his wand and produced a steady stream of water until it had reached brim. But before any more could be made of it, the water slowly drained out of the bottom. None leaked out, but the liquid's level declined until the cup was dry once more.

"Definitely not water." Irritably, she tapped it with the side of her wand, causing brilliant green and black sparks to fly. "We have to think like Voldemort. I mean, what would he want us to have to put in it? I rather think this is where the sinister part comes in."

Remus grabbed the cup, swinging Hermione around from her once again pacing. Edward inwardly winced at the lack of vampire grace as each nearly head butted the other. "In order to get to that locket, Dumbledore had to first open the cave. And do you remember what was used to accomplish that?"

"Blood." Hermione stared uneasily at her hand. "He had to use his blood." She closed her eyes in exasperation. "Why does it always involve blood?"

Remembering their whereabouts, they turned to survey the vampires still perched stoically in their expensive sofa and chairs. Rosalie tossed her lustrous gold hair and gave them a withering look. "Don't look at us. I highly doubt you'd like our answer to that."


End file.
